


Something New

by Mira_Moriarty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Embarrassment, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Moriarty/pseuds/Mira_Moriarty
Summary: You decide to attend a winery tour alone and meet a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/You
Kudos: 11





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Song Recommendation: Exist for Love by Aurora. I listened to it while writing this.

“ Welcome to Williams Winery ” 

A staff member led you and a group of other 20 something’s through the winery. She toured you through the hundreds of casks of wine. The winery was huge, built by the Williams family 300 years ago. It was one of the biggest and most world-renowned wineries. Throughout the halls were photos of the staff and Williams’s family throughout the years. 

After touring the inside of the winery, the group was led to the outside to the vines. Rows and rows of beautiful white grapes. The sun was blinding but luckily there was a nice cool breeze. You looked up at the sky, it was clear blue and beautiful. The sweet smell of wine wafted through the winery to the outside. You couldn’t help but smile. You hadn’t done anything for yourself in a long time; you desperately needed the boost in serotonin. The experience so far is like a breath of fresh air. 

Suddenly, you felt someone watching you. You turned to the left locking eyes with one of the other group members. The first thing you noticed about him was his bright smile he looked like he exuded happiness. He was pretty tall and muscular. He wore a linen white shirt and brown slacks. His brown hair shined in the blinding sun. He seemed like he fell out of a black and white euro indie film. You couldn’t help but look away embarrassed. You didn’t want him to think you were weird for staring. You were always self-conscious about any and all your actions. 

The group was eventually led to the first rows of vines. You were each handed a basket, step ladder and were briefly taught how to pick grapes before being told to set off on your own. You strolled down one of the rows enjoying the view of the grapes and the perfect weather. You couldn’t help by take a glance at the stranger as you left. He eyes met yours again and he gave you a small smile. You looked away blushing and continued down the row of grapes. You walked for a bit before choosing a spot. 

You decided to book this winery visit to feel better about yourself and finally begin to explore your interests. This year you dedicated yourself to trying new things. Going to a winery, getting a tattoo, traveling; you had many things you wanted to try. 

You busied yourself picking, you didn’t notice the allotted 30 minutes for picking had passes. 

“ Excuse me “ 

You heard a deep accented voice behind you speak. 

You bolted upwards from your sitting position straightening out your sundress and turned to the voice. It was the stranger again. You couldn’t place his accent but it sounded amazing. 

“ Everyone’s headed back now. “ He pointed to the other members of the group heading back to the building. 

He gave you a small smile before turning to walk down the row to the building entrance. 

You were stunned for a moment. You looked at him walking away. He was more attractive close up. Despite his body being muscular his features were still soft. His was gorgeous and it took your breath away. 

You quickly picked up your basket and headed back to the building with the rest of the group. You handed off the grapes to the workers, who would turn them into wine for future consumption. 

The rest of the group was directed to tables, where a light lunch, wine and cheese tasting would be served. 

You noticed that most of the groups were couples or bffs together. It felt awkward to sit and intrude on any of these groups. It was then you noticed the stranger was alone. You looked around for a moment and then remembered that you didn’t see him with anyone when you first entered. You slowly walked his way. 

New year, New you right? 

You took a seat next to him. He looked up, when he noticed it was you he gave you a big smile. It brightened up everything in the room and made you feel relaxed. 

“ Did you come here alone? “ He spoke first. A waiter came around with white wine. He grabbed 2 wine glasses. He looked at you for a moment, a silent ask if you wanted a glass. You nodded.

“ Yeah. I thought it would be fun. “ You took the glass thanking him. 

“ Me too. “ He smiled. 

You sipped on the wine and enjoyed the lunch they brought out. You had spaghetti carbonara and he had a salad filled with zucchini, tomatoes and cheese. 

You asked him questions about his life and career. It was awkward for the first few moments before you fell into easy conversation. He grew up always working hard and hyper focused on a goal. He finally reached his goal of working for a consulting firm making a mind-blowing amount of money but realized he wasn’t happy with where he was in life. 

You were the same. Hyper focused on your career goals and plans, you never had a chance to have fun. 

You both talked and drank a lot of wine. You didn’t drink very often so it was easy for you to become tipsy. 

“ Question? Why do you look like a 50s Italian movie star? “ You looked him up and down. The wine was getting to you. 

“ Honestly, I wanted to try something new. I thought it would fit the vibes of the winery. Is it too much? “ He laughed looking down at his outfit. His face flushed with a little pink. 

“No! It looks good on you. “ You blushed hard. Why were you saying these things?

“ I understand wanting to try something different sometimes. I impulsively decided to get a tattoo once. “ His eyebrow raised at the admission. He raked his eyes up and down. You presumed he was guessing where the tattoo was. The way he looked at you made your body heat up. 

“ That’s nice. I have a few tattoos. What did you get and where? “ He rolled up his sleeve showing one of his small tattoos. 

“ A snake. On my upper thigh. “ You pointed to your upper thigh. 

“ Show me. “ He made eye contact with you. His face was very flushed from the wine. The comment was very suggestive and you blushed hard. He moved his hand from the table to rest on your knee, rubbing light circle on your bare knee. 

You blushed hard and didn’t know how to respond to his ask. His hand on your knee was also distracting. You weren’t like this, hell you didn’t even get his name yet. How had you skipped over introductions? Your thoughts were interrupted by the tour guide announcing that they’d be bringing out cheese platters and glasses of different wines to try. 

Instead of immediately letting go, the man gave you a look you couldn’t place locking eyes for a few seconds, giving your knee a light squeeze before letting go. 

You weren’t sure what was happening. What did that look mean? 

A cheese platter was placed in front of you. The waiter also placed a rack of 5 glasses in front of each person with different types of wine. 

In all honesty you didn’t need more wine, you already embarrassed yourself a bit. You went to grab the water pitcher. 

“ I got it. “ The stranger reached ahead to the middle of the table. He poured you a glass of water, handing it to you. You gulped it down fast, looking away from his stares. 

“ Are you alright? “ He looked a bit concerned. 

“ I’m alright. Just a little warm from the wine. “ You let a small laugh and fanned yourself with your hand. 

You turned your focus to the cheese. Stabbing the cubed cheese with a skewer, you took a few bites. You and the stranger continued to converse. You both sipped at the different wines, comparing the flavors. You weren’t a big wine connoisseur. 

“ I’m gonna be honest, I have no idea what the hell the difference is between these wines. “ He took an awkward sniff at one the wines, looking at you shrugging. You looked up at him, you don’t know what it was but the lost look on his face killed you. You immediately burst out laughing. The rest of the table side-eyed you hard but you were too inebriated to care. 

“ Really?! You’re laughing. “ He stared at you wide-eyed before joining in your laughter. You did your best to keep your laugh in but it ended up spilling out as a few tears. 

“ Damn. I didn’t realize I was that dumb. “ He reached out wiping away your tears, before resting his arm on your chair. 

“ I’m sorry. “ You let out a few final laughs. You hadn’t realized how close the two of you were sitting. You blushed hard. You hadn’t laughed this hard or enjoyed a conversation like this in a long time. It was then you knew you needed to get this man’s name and number before the end of the night. As stupid as it sounded and maybe it was just the alcohol but you’d never felt like this before. You opened your mouth to speak but were interrupted by the tour guide. 

The tour guide then went on an hour-long rant about the history of the wine and cheese you tasted. You honestly forgot most of what she said. The stranger hadn’t removed his arm from your chair. He’d actually pulled his chair closer, you were basically resting on him. His arm slung over you. 

Eventually the day’s events ended you were escorted to the main exit. You and the stranger lagged behind walking super slow. Eventually you made it to the front exit. Most groups were dispersing back to the parking lot. You and the stranger stood staring at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. All that liquid courage from earlier lost. 

“ I didn’t catch your name? I should’ve asked that a long time ago “ He spoke first. 

“ Amira. What’s yours? “ You smiled. Ask him out! You wanted to try things different this year! Do it!

“ Lucas. “ He gave you an awkward smile and ran his hand through his hair. You both stared at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly there was a honk. You both turned looking at the black car pulling up.

“ Ah. That’s my driver. “ He had an indiscernible look on his face before turning back to look at you. He looked like he had something to say but couldn’t get it out. 

“ Okay. Well… Have a great night. “ You turned to walk back to your car. You regretted it instantly. Should you turn back? What If he wasn’t standing there any more? You began to walk away albeit extremely slowly. 

You walked for a few steps. He grabbed your hand to stop you from leaving turning you back towards him. You looked up locking eyes with him. His hand still holding yours. You needed to ask, it was now or never. 

You both spoke at the same time. “ Can I have your number?! “ He let out a loud laugh a grant smile plastered on his face and you blushed hard. He brought you in close for a hug after a minute you pulled away looking up at him. You smiled ear to ear; your dimples were deep clearly visibly. 

He stared at you for a moment his eyes ghosting over your lips. You couldn’t help but subconsciously lick your lips. He blushed hard, looking over your eyes once more to ask permission. You gave him a small nod. You weren’t one to kiss someone you just met but maybe you should try something new.


End file.
